


Letter of Acceptance

by hose0kk



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Acceptance, Aged-Up Character(s), College, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, One Big Happy Family, Romance, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Day six: Future/CareerOne day as she was looking through her mailbox, she noticed the heavily fancy letter in there along with other letters. Hesitant, she picked up the card and scanned the familiar logo on it.The University of Tokyo





	Letter of Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello its 2 am :-) I need sleep lol but wow another late entry dbnddhdjhd please enjoy <3

The future was something Makoto looked forward to. Before the Phantom Thieves, she remembered how determined she was to get into a prestigious school, blindly following her sister's steps. But now she knew better, with the help of her family and friends, she strived to be better. To be successful.

One day as she was looking through her mailbox, she noticed the heavily fancy letter in there along with other letters. Hesitant, she picked up the card and scanned the familiar logo on it.

_The University of Tokyo._

She sharply gasped, accidentally letting out a surprised squeak before slapping her mouth shut. She looked to her surroundings, making sure that there was nobody around before she shakily held the letter in her hands.

She has been dreaming for this moment, only now to realize the bigger question; is she accepted?

The University of Tokyo was one of the most prestigious universities in Japan, she applied to the place in order to reach for her dreams to be a police commissioner. She took a deep breath, this was a big moment for her.

Carefully opening the letter, she couldn't help but to take in the scent of the letter, it was fresh and clean. Quickly, she closed her eyes tight and took out the paper and opened it.

Why was she so nervous? Was it the voice in the back of her head doubting herself that she couldn't take the risk of getting denied to the university of her dreams? 

_No, you're better than this._

With a shortened breath, she slowly fluttered her eyes open, she was greeted with the large logo of the university and carefully reading through the letter.

_**Dear Niijima Makoto,** _

_**Congratulations! You have been admitted to the University of Tokyo. Thank you for your application for admission. Your credentials indicate that you are precisely the kind of engaged, thoughtful student who will thrive in this environment, and we hope you will choose to share your many talents with the University of Tokyo community. This offer of admission is contingent upon successful completion of any course work you are currently pursuing.** _

Makoto forgotten to how to breath for a second, her first instinct was to scream or cry in joy, whichever but her second was to show it to Sis. So she went the the second and quickly ran up to the shared apartment, her fingers crumpling the letter in her hands.

"Sis!" She yelled, barging into the door, startling her sister. She watched as her sister stood up in alarm on the couch, her expression shocked.

"What's wrong?" She walked up to her sister, who was out of breath.

Makoto brought up the letter to her with a unexplainable look on her face, Sae couldn't tell what was going on. She took the letter in her hands, confused.

The brunette watched as her sister realized what the letter was about and read it quickly throughout the whole thing. She gasped, her eyes blowing wide before glancing up to her.

Makoto could see the true emotion in her glossy eyes, her grey hair slightly falling from her forehead as she finally broke out into a large smile, laughing in happiness. Sae smiling back to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She gripped her sister's shirt, nuzzling into her shoulder.

She refused to let her tears out but to hear her sister's shaky voice made her shed a few stray tears, soon she was trembling in her sister's arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Makoto." Sae smiled so wide, she never looked so happy before.

"Oh, Sis." Makoto muttered, letting her sister wipe her tears and stroke her hair lovingly and almost motherly.

"Dad would be so proud to see you right now." Sae giggled, trying to laugh her tears away. "You're so grown up now."

Makoto bit her lip from crying again, she threw herself into her arms, hugging her so tightly.

-

Makoto strolled down the familiar alleyway of Yongen-Jaya, with a smile of her face. Yesterday's event was still fresh in her mind, she couldn't stop smiling. As she was walking, she remembered that she told about her breaking news to everyone.

_Everyone._

Makoto couldn't help the little chuckled remembering how shocked her friends were, especially her boyfriend Ren. She even told Eiko, her message was along the lines, _"OMG!!!!! MAKO!!!! gurl im so damn proud of u wth!!!!!!!"_

Arriving to the cafe, before she could even process of the aroma of the coffee, she was a greeted with a loud yells and screams of her name. She laughed as the girls ran up to her and pulled her into a big dog pile.

"Makoto!" Ann cried, along with Futaba jumping up and down excitedly, laughing. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh, Mako-chan! You wouldn't believe how happy I was when we received your message!" Haru cried also, bumping gently into the girl's head.

"Guys!" Makoto laughed, feeling short on breath.

"Alright ladies, let the poor girl breathe for a second." Sojiro chuckled from behind the counter, shaking his head.

Reluctant, the girls one by one latched off the brunette, wiping their tears of joy as they all shared a proud and happy grins to her. Makoto was flustered, to receive so much attention and joy at once. But she embraced it all.

She then look at the two males standing awkwardly in place while the girls were occupied. She let out a breath of relief, seeing their familiar smiles.

"Yo! Congrats Makoto! This is really great news!" Ryuji showed his toothy grin to the girl, hands in his pockets. Meanwhile the taller male next to him nodded.

"Indeed, this is significantly good news. I must congratulate you, Makoto." Yusuke calmly smiled, his quiet demeanour was still the same as always.

Makoto bowed to them, grateful. "Thank you so much, guys. It really is amazing news for me." They all nodded in agreement.

"This is really great opportunity, kid. I'm happy to say that you deserve this. Everyone can see that you deserve this." Sojiro showed a fatherly smile to the girl, shooing off Futaba who was now teasing him.

Makoto giggled. "Yeah.." Her smile faltered a bit. "Everyone.." She remembered dearly to her boyfriend who was still miles away from here. She wanted to see him badly.

She was expecting for the sudden mood the drop until she felt a weird sensation of everyone's looks right now, she glanced up to everyone's suspiciously very excited expressions.

"What?" She panicked, confused to why everyone was looking at her.

"Well, let's say a certain someone is here." Futaba cheekily laughed, pointing to the stairs at the back.

Still puzzled, Makoto had the smallest of hope. Maybe, just maybe. So she glanced over to the stairs, watching as a pair of shoes walk into the scene. It took all her willpower to not squeal right there, right now because right before her was in fact, Ren. Giving her the biggest sets of smiles to her, along with Morgana next to him.

She held in a gasp she never expected, fisting her sweating palms before Ren took a step forward and she took a run for it. She tackled the man, Ren stumbling and holding her tight - making sure they wouldn't fall. They both let out the happiest of laughter, breaking down.

Makoto missed everything about him, his smiles, his laugh, his warmth, his fluffy hair, his kisses. Oh god, his kisses. She knew she shouldn't kiss him while there were so many people around but at this point, she just doesn't care at all. She pulled the boy's head down to her face and reached up on her tippy toes to give him a soft kiss. Both of them smiling into the feeling. They can hear their friends telling and whooping in excitement, congratulating the happy couple back together.

"When did you get here?" Makoto pulled away. She was smiling so much that she could feel her jaw hurting. She was also surprised with Morgana headbutting her legs, she greeted him happily by stroking his head.

"He actually came here last night, right after you broke your news. He came in here barging here so suddenly with his luggage, almost gave your old man a damn heart attack." Sojiro sighed, fixing his glasses on his face. The group laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ren nervously scratched his head, turning back to his girlfriend. "I just.. wanted to see you so badly."

"M-Me too." Makoto's heart skipped a beat, it was pumping into her veins so quick, her face pooled with the colour red. "But you came all this way, just to see me?"

Ren nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world to see my girlfriend again." He tucked a piece of hair into her ear. "Especially on a occasion like this, I'm so grateful.. and proud of you." 

"Oh, Ren." She tried to hold in the tears again, wrapping her arms the boy's neck. She felt a gentle kiss on her forehead from him. Right now, everyone was looking at them with content. Makoto couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> ok im going to sleep now lmaodhkddhdjdh


End file.
